


The Other Side of the Door

by BookRockShooter



Series: Outside the Ruins [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad puns and bad jokes, Child Frisk, Fluff, Possible Spoilers, Sans and Frisk friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk decides to stay with Toriel in her home in the Ruins. Upon doing this, they meet a friend of Toriel's - a punny skeleton by the name of Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> So I've always liked the idea of Frisk staying with Toriel and meeting Sans the same way Toriel did - through the Ruins door. I haven't seen any fanfiction for this (there could be though, i dunno) so i decided to write some!
> 
> I decided to make Frisk ten here, in case anyone was curious.
> 
> *Also the jokes used here were found through googling 'knock knock jokes' because i couldn't think of any of my own lmao*
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer - Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me. This is a work of fiction.

Frisk was playing in the Ruins hallway when the knocks sounded.

They had been living with Toriel, the nice goat monster that had found them after they fell, for a few weeks already. It was strange, living in the mountain that they had grown up being told to stay away from, but it was also nice. Interesting, really.

Tories had been busy most of the day, running errands for some of the monsters that lived within the Ruins, and had told Frisk that they could play in the house. Of course, being an adventurous child, they had decided that the hallway leading to the massive purple door counted as part of the house, and that's where they chose to play.

Frisk had taken some of the toy cars from the toy box in their room and pretended that the hallway was a race track. They were running up and down the long space, moving the cars next to them, when they heard a noise. 

The child paused their play and looked around. They were alone.

Or at least, they thought they were.

They heard the noise again and realized it was coming from the door. The big purple door.

The door that Toriel had warned them to stay away from.

The child was looking at the door curiously, wondering what had caused the knocks, when they sounded for a third time.

"H-hello?" they called, a little fearful. Frisk immediately face palmed, wondering why they had just revealed that they were there. What if someone dangerous was on the other side? What if... whoever was on the other side of the door was the reason Toriel told them to avoid it?

It was silent for a while, and Frisk thought that they had left, until... "you don't sound like the monster I know."

Frisk jumped slightly. They hadn't been expecting an answer. 

"I- I... um... who are you?"

"why do you wanna know?" Whoever was speaking sounded slightly defensive. Frisk narrowed their eyes a little.

"Maybe because I'm curious? I've been living down here for a few weeks and this is the first time I've heard you. Why shouldn't I know who you are?" They crossed their arms, even though they knew the... monster (what else could it be, anyway?) couldn't see them.

It was quiet for a few moments before the monster laughed. "you're something else." A pause. "say, this may be a weird question, but are you human?"

Frisk hesitated. They were a little scared of telling the truth, but all the monsters in the Ruins already knew what they were. Still... "Does it matter if I am?"

The monster was quiet for a moment. "i guess not," came the reply. "i actually look for humans to capture-" Frisk widened their eyes at this. "-but i'm always too lazy to do so. besides, you're over there and i'm over here. i couldn't capture you even if i wanted to. my brother, though... but nah, it doesn't matter if you are. so are you?"

"...yes?"

"are you not sure?" Another laugh. "that's hilarious. anyway, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. what's your name?"

Frisk raised their eyebrows. A skeleton? How was that possible? "You're... a skeleton? What-"

"i doubt that's your name." They rolled their eye. "but yes, i am a skeleton. well, a skeleton monster."

"I figured that," they muttered before clearing their throat. "I'm Frisk. Frisk... the human."

"clever. hey, do you like knock-knock jokes, frisk?

Frisk shrugged, then remembered that Sans couldn't see them. "They're cool, I guess." They couldn't recall the last time they had heard one, actually.

Two knocks sounded and Frisk laughed. "i haven't even told the joke yet, why are you laughing?"

"Sorry. Uh, who's there?"

"harry."

"Harry who?"

"harry up and open the door, it's cold out here!"

Frisk grinned. "Nice."

"no, but seriously, it's freezing out here. i'm literally being snowed on right now."

Frisk's smile fell a little. "I'd let you in, but... I'm not allowed to open this door." They tapped on it sadly.

"nah, i'm fine, kid. just kidding. skeletons don't get cold."

Frisk giggled a little. "Okay." They rapped on the door a few times.

"who's there?"

"Boo."

"boo who?"

"Hey, no need to cry! It's just a knock-knock joke!"

Sans snorted a laugh. "good one, kid."

For about another hour, Frisk and their new monster friend told lame jokes through the large door, laughing and teasing each other until Frisk heard Toriel calling for them.

"My child? Where are you? It's time for dinner!"

Frisk pouted before turning back to the door. "I have to go, Sans. But... can we hang out again? If- if you're cool with it?"

They hoped Sans was smiling when he replied, "sure, kid. i'll try to come back tomorrow. it was nice meeting you, i guess. see you around." He tapped on the door once, then came the sound of crunching foot steps.

Frisk was disappointed, but smiled anyway as they gathered up their toys and ran back upstairs, excited to tell Toriel about their new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun writing but i feel like it's too short xcx also it's lame lmao
> 
> Maybe i'll add a few more chapters, showing how their friendship progresses as Frisk gets older.
> 
>  idk
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> ~peace out~


End file.
